Linha do tempo da história galáctica
Esta é uma linha do tempo da história galáctica com os eventos mais importantes da galáxia. Linha do tempo Pré-Guerras Clônicas *Dez mil anos antes da Batalha de Yavin **Uma ou mais espécies descobrem os segredos para a viagem através do hiperespaço e abrem a galáxia para exploração. Tarkin **Acredita-se que as Feras Zillo são extintas. **Indivíduos sensíveis à Força se reúnem para formar a Ordem Jedi, dedicada à preservação da paz e da justiça. O planeta de Ilum fica sob sua posse. *Um grupo de usuários da Força se separa da Ordem Jedi durante a Escuridão dos 100 Anos. Eles formam a Ordem Sith. Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II *Os Jedi atacam o templo Sith de Malachor no Grande Flagelo de Malachor. Todos os participantes são petrificados. *Mais de 6.021 anos antes da Batalha de Yavin **Através do uso de escravidão, os Sith constroem um império que abrange a galáxia, iniciando um breve período de domínio galáctico. **Os Sith constroem um santuário em Coruscant. Os Jedi mais tarde constroem o Templo Jedi em cima das fundações do santuário. *c. 5.000 ABY **O Grande Templo de Massassi é construído em Yavin 4. Journey Through Space *3.966 ABY **Viajantes galácticos navegam o hiperespaço usando sextantes hiperespaciais. Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary *3.277 ABY **O Calendário de Lothal é introduzido. Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide *Mais de 1036 anos antes da Batalha de Yavin **Maz Kanata nasce. *Antes de 1.032 ABY **A Batalha de Takodana acontece entre Jedi e Sith (pelo menos 1000 anos). **Os Sith são derrotados pelos Jedi e são obrigados a se esconder. **A Velha República colapsa. **Mandalorianos da Casa de Vizsla invadem o Templo Jedi e retomam o Sabre negro. **Darth Bane estabelece a Regra de Dois. **Vários sistemas estelares se unem para formar a República Galáctica. **O Império Escravista Zygerriano é derrotado pelos Jedi. *1.019 ABY **O Código Yavin é estabelecido na Convenção Yavin. *896 ABY **Yoda nasce em um planeta desconhecido. (Image 17 caption) *867 ABY **Naboo se junta à República Galáctica. *797 ABY **Yoda começa a treinar Jedi nos caminhos da Força. *600 ABYStar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know **Jabba Desilijic Tiure nasce. *522 ABY **A Cidadela é construída para aprisionar Jedi. *446 ABY **Yaddle nasce. *300 ABY **A avó de Garazeb Orrelios nasce.Rise of the Rebels *200 ABY **Chewbacca nasce em Kashyyyk. A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca *102 ABY **Dookan nasce. *92 ABY **Qui-Gon Jinn nasce em Coruscant.Ultimate Star Wars *c. 84 ABY **Sheev Palpatine nasce em Naboo.Tarkin, pg. 102 *73 ABY **Cad Bane nasce em Duro. *72 ABY **Mace Windu nasce em Haruun Kal.Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings *64 ABY **Wilhuff Tarkin nasce em Eriadu. *57 ABY **Obi-Wan Kenobi nasce em Stewjon.Star Wars: Card Trader *46 ABY **Padmé Amidala (Padmé Naberrie) nasce em Naboo. (Image 1 caption) *44 ABY **Garazeb Orrelios nasce em Lasan. *41 ABY **Anakin Skywalker nasce, filho de Shmi Skywalker.Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide **Rae Sloane nasce em Ganthel.Um Novo Amanhecer Guerras Clônicas Era do Império Guerras Clônicas (continuação) Pré-Guerra Civil Galáctica Guerra Civil Galáctica *0 DBY **Batalha de Yavin Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança *3 DBY **Batalha de Hoth *4 DBY **Reunião de Cúpula da Aliança em Zastiga ocorre no planeta Zastiga Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia **Operação Lua Amarela **Batalha de Endor Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi Pós-Guerra Civil Galáctica Conflito Primeira Ordem–Resistência Pós-34 DBY Notas e referências Categoria:Tempo